UNDERESTIMATED (Because I'm a Woman?)
by Lawsy89
Summary: Just little Alt. take 4x01.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

**A/N** Just little Alt. take 4x01

* * *

**UNDERESTIMATED (Because I'm a Woman?)**

I was running. Despite having the day off. The sound of waves crushing around me and sweat dripping down my face. But not even the eight miles I had run already, was enough to keep my mind distracted from Kono. And Adam. And wondering if they were both alright. Both safe.

I missed my best friend.

Having trust in both Kono's ability to look after herself, as well as Doris' ability to hide, to keep them all safe. Protected. Alive. The last time we had, had any contact with Kono, being through Adam, three weeks ago, while they were still out at sea. Doris having arranged an untraceable satellite phone, the number and GPS of the phone, being connected to Five-0's secure network. With only Chin having the number individually and only for emergencies.

No one wanted to risk giving away Kono and Adam's location, but we also didn't want to feel as if we were leaving them completely on their own.

Being entirely focused on my run and my thoughts, until I was then stopped when I saw a Navy Officer I had never seen before, walk before me.

"Sir?" I was wary, but still respectful.

"Lt. There's a situation at the palace." My heart stopped. Steve. All thoughts of Kono leaving my mind, as worry for the man I still had no idea what to call, filled me. "I think you're going to want to go down there." He finished and I nodded, politely excusing myself, before racing back to where I had parked my car.

Not even caring about the fact that I was sweaty, sticky and probably didn't smell the best. Throwing on quickly the loose-fitting shirt and pair of jeans that I had in my car. Followed by my boots. My tires then screeching as I pulled away from the beach in a hurry. Hearing the news reporter's update on the situation at the Palace, the moment I turned on the radio. My anxiety and worry over Steve increasing with every passing word – hostages... gun fire... Not being able to stop myself from thinking the worst, despite knowing what both Steve and his team were capable of.

That was when my car's engine began to smoke. Quickly pulling over to the side of the road, moments before the engine died and popping the hood. Easily spotting the hole in my radiator, that was now leaking beneath my car.

"Great." I muttered to myself, thinking of all days for this to happen.

Hearing then, before I could pull out my phone, the sound of an engine as it came to a stop beside me and instantly being on my guard when I saw it was a tow truck.

Nobody's that lucky. And I certainly wasn't one to believe in coincidences.

"Looks like you could use some help." The lone driver said.

The intense and determined gleam I could see in his eyes, betraying the friendly smile on his face and instantly I knew something wasn't quite right. His tense and almost ready to attack posture, also sending off the warning alarms in my instincts.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already called someone." I lied with a smile of my own.

Not missing the frustration that quickly flashed in the driver's eyes before it disappeared. The friendly smile then returning as he stepped out of the truck. My eyes and my training instantly taking in his height, his build and the way he carried himself, that told me he knew how to handle himself in a fight. My best weapon, if my instincts turned out to be correct, being surprise and speed.

He no doubt, won't be expecting me to fight back. At least not well enough to stop him.

Although I couldn't figure out why or who would be targeting me in the first place. None of my Intelligence work at the moment being anything to warrant silencing or retaliation and recalling the situation at the palace, as well as – I was certain now, the fake Naval Officer, I was quickly concluding that the two situations were somehow linked. But I didn't know how, not having enough information.

"Well then, I insist that you let me wait with you." The driver said walking towards me. "After all, you don't know what type of unsavory characters you might come across. Characters who would seek to take advantage of a woman on her own." He continued, standing within arms reach of me now and I watched as his pretense finally dropped, a moment before I saw him reach behind him for a gun.

Having only a second to react. My training kicking in. Thankfully being quick enough to block his arm, then turning my back into his chest and elbowing him in the stomach, before disarming him of the gun in his hand and then using it to whip him across the face.

"Who sent you and what do you want with me?" I then ordered, having put a few steps distance between us, the gun aimed towards his heart.

The man not answering, spitting blood from his mouth, from where the gun has split his lip.

I clocked the gun. Not having the patience, or being in the best of moods, to waste time.

"If you think I won't shoot you because I'm a woman, or because you believe I'm too weak." I said, before firing a perfectly aimed shot to his right knee, making him fall to the ground with a cry. "You're wrong. So again – who sent you and why?"

He was coughing, groaning and spluttering, as he huddled on the ground in a ball, his hands clutching his bleeding knee.

"You crazy bitch!" he cursed through clenched teeth, before releasing a few more curses, this time in spanish.

"Answer me – who sent you and why, or I'll shoot the other one!" I again ordered, stressing my point by clocking the gun in my hand.

I knew my actions might be frowned upon and seen as unnecessary by some like HPD, but I knew Steve would understand why. As would the Navy who frowned upon the taking of one their own.

Or the attempted taking.

"Y-you..." The man on the ground stuttered out, as he finally began to speak. "were supposed to be our insurance policy."

"Insurance policy?" I prompted.

The man nodding, jaw clenched and hands still clutching his knee. "Our way to make McGarrett and Five-0, do what we want. To ensure our escape."

I nodded, thinking that this had been a tactic used against Steve before, by the likes of Victor Hesse and Wo Fat, but I was curious as to how whoever this man worked for, knew that I was connected to Steve.

"Why me? How did you know about me?" I asked, wondering where his Intel had come from.

"We were told about McGarrett's girl, from the group that hired us." He choked out and knowing that he had already lost a considerable amount of blood, I grabbed the small towel I had sitting on the back seat of my car and threw it at him.

It would be no good, for him to die on me.

"Here, use that to stop the bleeding." He listened. "And tell me about this group that hired you and why – what did they want?"

"It was supposed to be a simple kill mission. In and out." He said through gritted teeth, as he applied pressure to his knee. "But when our men arrived to kill Wo Fat," I interrupted.

"Wo Fat. You were hired to kill Wo Fat?" He nodded. "And let me guess the ones employing your contract and providing you with intel is the Yakuza." I concluded, knowing that Wo Fat had many enemies, but that the Yakuza were the highest on that list with the money to pay and the intel.

Intel that would have been provided by Adam's brother Michael, before he was killed.

The driver nodded. "My boss had a score to settle with him and with Five-0, so he agreed to the terms and price that they set."

"What price? And whose your boss?" I asked.

He grimly smiled, a chuckle dying on his lips.

"He has many names, but you may know him as El Condor." I knew the name.

Both from Steve and my work in Intelligence, El Condor being the name of the leader of a group of terrorists known as the National Liberation Movement.

"You're NLM." There was the smile again. He was proud of his work. "So what was this price, the Yakuza have their own men who could have easily killed Wo Fat, or at least attempted to, but they outsourced to you, why?"

But I had a sneaking suspicion as to why and I was hoping that I was wrong.

"They knew we wanted Wo Fat dead, as much as they did." He answered. "And they also knew that we could retrieve the information they wanted, without alerting Five-0 to what it is we were really after."

"Which is?" I prompted, still hoping that I was wrong.

"The location of their former leader's son and his cop girlfriend." He said the words that I didn't want to hear.

Confirming my fears that they were after Kono and Adam.

I cursed under my breath.

"I guess that means something to you." Again with the smile.

"It means you're going to tell me where your boss is waiting for you to deliver me." I stepped towards him, gun aimed directly at his forehead. "Along with how many men he has with him, now!" I ordered.

He just laughed. And knowing that he was the type of man, type of fanatic who believed in his mission and dying for the cause, I didn't waste time with threats. Lifting my foot and pressing down on his injured knee, making him cry out.

"Where is your boss?" I demanded, not removing my foot and instead applying more force.

The thing with fanatics is that they don't mind dying for the cause, but like most, don't have a high tolerance for pain.

"Stop! Stop!" He pleaded and I eased up slightly, but didn't remove my foot. His breath coming out in sharp pants. "H-he's in O'ahu. Ka'ena Point." Away from too many eyes. And cameras.

"Is he alone?" I didn't expect him to be, but I also didn't expect him to be travelling with a large entourage that would attract attention.

Applying just the slightest hint of pressure to get him to talk again. "One!" He cried out. "There will only be one other with him. The rest were sent to kill Wo Fat. Or to silence the one of us that got himself taken alive."

And remembering the Naval Officer who I was sure was a fake, I assumed that was the one who would be waiting with El Condor. Pulling the bleeding and wounded man off the ground and helping him back into the tow truck. My car was, unfortunately, not going anywhere and putting a call in to a friend to come and pick it up. Using one of the spare chains I found in the tray of the truck to bind my passengers hands, before pulling the cell phone he had in his pocket out.

I might be needing it. Along with the cable ties that I found there.

Getting an update on the situation on the palace, from the radio, a situation that had yet to change. Before pulling the tow truck over to the side of the road, once I had arrived at Ka'ena Point, making sure that I wouldn't be seen and using the gun to knock out my would be abductor.

I couldn't have him warning, or attempting to warn his friends.

Disappearing then into the overgrowth of the jungle, all my senses on alert, as I headed in the direction of the start of the trail. But keeping my distance and my cover. Assuming that the two men I was looking for, wouldn't be far, as I imagined that although they would like to remain out of sight, they would also stay close to the trail.

They wouldn't want to get lost now.

Knowing that there was a small stream not far from where I was and heading in that direction, making sure to go the long way round so they wouldn't hear or see my approach. It not taking long, before I could both see and hear them talking.

They were wondering what was taking their colleague, Alejandro I learnt was his name, so long. Wondering why it was I hadn't been delivered to them yet.

Recognising both men – El Condor and the fake Naval Officer from earlier. Seeing that they were both carrying guns and planning my strategy carefully. I only had so many bullets. But I was a good shot. Moving so that I was in a position with plenty of cover, before pulling the phone I had taken, from my pocket and dialing the last number called. Hearing a phone, not ten metres from me start to ring.

"Well it's about time." I heard the man known as El Condor speak, before he answered. "You're late, you should be here by now. Where's the girl?"

I didn't answer. The silence I know would put them on edge, distract them, giving me the window of opportunity I needed. The longer the silence dragged on, the more on edge they became.

"Something's wrong." I smiled. It was indeed. "We need to move."

"Sorry boys, can't let you do that." I then announced my presence, quickly firing before they could and hitting both men.

One in the hand, disarming the gun he was carrying and the other in the shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground. He hadn't had the time to pull out his own gun.

"You!" The man in the black leather jacket, otherwise known as 'El Condor', growled through clenched teeth as he slowly stood back on his feet.

He was the one I had shot in the shoulder. Closing the distance, a little, between us. The gun in my hand trained on each of them.

"Surprised to see me?" I shot back with a smirk. "Ah, I wouldn't." I cautioned, the man I had shot in the hand, as he made a move to pick up the gun he had dropped. "You've already got one hole in you, would you like another. Perhaps in your knee, to match the hole I put in the man you sent to take me?" I asked. "Now kick it over." He grudgingly complied, throwing me a scathing look.

"Where is he?" El Condor asked, referring to his man.

"Passed out and bleeding, not far from here." I answered, my eyes trained on both as I picked up the second gun. "Now throw the gun you have tucked in the back of your pants away." I ordered him, two guns now trained on him.

He just laughed. "You don't really believe you can take us in on your own, Lt. Rollins."

"I think I already have. Now gun!" I ordered a second time. "And don't try to be cute." Aiming a shot at his feet that stopped just before his shoe and caused him to jump back. "Next shot goes a little higher." I told him, earning a glare as he slowly reached for his gun and just as I knew he would, he attempted to fire.

But anticipating his attempt I fired first, hitting the top of his left hand, right between his thumb and index finger, making him drop his weapon before he could get off a shot. Crying out from the pain. The man beside him, with a similar wound and no longer dressed as a Naval Officer, then diving for the gun, but stopping when I shot the ground inches from his where his uninjured hand had reached. I then pulled the cable ties from my pocket, throwing him one.

"Tie your hands. Then his." I instructed, watching as he hesitated only for a moment, before complying.

Fastening the cable ties, first around his own wrists, before moving on to his boss. His boss who looked at me with a look filled with pure hate.

"You won't get away this." I rolled my eyes, as he grimaced and clenched his teeth through the pain he was in.

Having his injured shoulder and wounded hand bound together, most certainly was not pleasant.

"Now we are all leaving and you will be helping your boss to walk. Move." I barked out.

Both men grudgingly following my instructions. Pausing for a moment to bend down and pick up the extra gun. I wouldn't leave it lying out here for anyone to find. Slipping it into the waste band of my jeans. It taking longer with the two bound and bleeding men to make our way back to the truck. Seeing that the man I had knocked out, was still so.

"Lie down boys." I smirked, gesturing to the back of the truck.

There wasn't enough room in the cab. Not that I would trust them in there and made quick work, despite each of their protests, of securing them to each side of the truck's tow tray. The cable ties and spare chains coming in handy once again.

"Now don't go anywhere boys." I laughed, hearing them curse as I slipped back into the driver's seat and drove away.

Ignoring the strange looks that the other motorists were giving me, as I made my way to the palace. The palace that was surrounded by HPD Officers, SWAT and a horde of civilians all kept back by a barricade. Recognizing both Kamekona and Max instantly among the crowd, as well as Duke who immediately made his way over when he spotted me.

"Lt. Rollins, I was wondering when I would see you." Duke greeted, before looking strangely at the three men who I had tied up.

Pulling the now awake man from the cab and dropping him to the ground before Duke. Where he cried out, as his wounded knee made contact with the hard surface.

"Any change?" I asked immediately.

Duke shook his head. "Not yet. But the new SWAT captain is getting his men ready to breach. Care to explain?" He gestured to the man on the ground and the men still tied to the truck.

"The reason why I was so late getting here and all three are going to need to medical attention, as soon as possible." I said, just as a tall and imposing man, with dark skin and dressed in SWAT gear made his way over.

"Sgt. Lukela, what is going on here. Who is the woman and what is she doing with these men?" The large man demanded, more than asked.

"Yo man, this bitch is crazy, she shot me in the knee." My would-be abductor cried.

I rolled my eyes, hitting him over the back of the head, just as Duke answered, making introductions.

"Captain Grover, this Lt. Catherine Rollins, Navy, she's close friends with Commander McGarrett and Five-0."

"That still doesn't explain these men, or their injuries." Captain Grover looked to me then.

No doubt trying to intimidate me, but I had seen bigger and scarier men.

"The man in the black leather jacket and bullet holes in his right shoulder and left hand, is the leader of the NLM, a terrorist group that is responsible for today's little spectacle." I started to explain. "While the man with the bleeding knee in front of you, is the one that was sent, by him," I pointed back to where El Condor was still lying. "to abduct me, to force Steve and Five-0's hand and ensure their people's escape once their job here was done."

Duke laughed slightly. "I see they failed in that respect." Before calling over the medics and his officers to take the men into custody.

"In taking me, maybe." Was all I said, not ready to mention anything about what the NLM's true motives were today, until I talked to Steve.

"Captain Grover, we're ready." A young SWAT Officer then announced.

Pulling Grover's attention away, before he could say anything more. Max then coming over to stand with me and Duke, once he noticed me.

"Lt. Rollins." He greeted and I smiled back.

"Hey Max." Watching as SWAT moved into position, but before they could breach the doors opened and out walked four people with their hands behind their heads, who I assumed were the NLM operatives.

Followed by Steve and Danny. Releasing the breath I didn't even know I was holding, when I saw that he was okay. Or as okay as he could be with a shirt covered in blood. The crowd instantly cheering. The hostages then exiting next, with Chin carrying an injured woman in his arms. Max and I, then making our way over to Steve and Danny.

"Gentleman, so good to see you." Max nodded to both them.

"We didn't actually have you worried did we, Max?" Steve quipped.

"Well seeing as you're covered in blood, it appears he had a right to be slightly concerned." I then said, waiting for an explanation and my eyes trailing over Steve, but thankfully seeing no holes or wounds of any kind.

It didn't appear to be his blood.

"Cath, hey." He smiled, pulling me into a hug. "And it's not my blood, I'm fine. But what are you doing here?"

"Seeing that you weren't doing anything stupid and bringing you a present." I smiled, glancing over my shoulder to where the four NLM operatives were being loaded into the SWAT van and wiggling my fingers in greeting when they each stared at me, with curious eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, see now, that smile and that laugh, has me worried. Should I be worried?" Same old Danny.

But before I could explain what I had meant, we were interrupted when Chin walked over.

"Well that was one scenario I hadn't figured on." He said as he joined us, wondering why they had gone to all the trouble just to kill their own man and then surrender themselves.

"Because they weren't here to rescue one of their own. That was merely a cover." That earned me curious stares. "And as for their surrender, believe me they had another exit strategy in mind."

"And you know this how?" Danny asked, as the three men all shared a look.

"Because the man that El Condor sent to abduct me and then use me as leverage against you, to force your hand, told me so when I shot him in the knee." That earned me wide-eyed looks. "As well as the name of the organization who hired them to kill Wo Fat and to retrieve for them, a very important bit of information."

"What organization? What information?" Danny and Steve then asked at the same time.

I answered Steve's question, knowing the answer would also answer Danny's.

"Kono and Adam's location." I told them, fear passing into each man's eyes.

"The drives." Chin muttered. "That's what they were grabbing and that's why they destroyed the table so we wouldn't know." He was instantly pulling out his phone, as he walked away, no doubt to warn Kono and Adam that their location had been compromised.

"Alright, just back up a second." Steve then started. "First your telling me that the NLM were hired by the Yakuza and second that they tried to take you hostage." Protective Steve was coming out.

"Tried being the key word." I reminded him, in hopes of calming him down. "I think they underestimated me, perhaps because I'm woman. A mistake they won't get the chance to make again, seeing as how all three of them will soon find themselves in federal lockup."

"I'm sorry, all three of them?" Danny asked.

"The man who tried to take me, the man who posed as a Naval Officer to get me on the road and El Condor himself, who is sporting two bullet holes from me." I crossed my arms over my chest, looking pleased and nodding with my head to where they were in police custody.

"You took on the known leader of a terrorist organization by yourself?" Steve asked, not sounding impressed when he turned back around. "Cath, what the hell were you thinking?" He then reprimanded me. "Why didn't call me or anyone for backup?"

"Because she is the female version of you super-seal." Danny quipped, earning not amused glares, from me and Steve.

"Okay first, can we drop the over-protective, macho bullshit – I'm fine." I told Steve. "Second, you were little indisposed at the time, so I couldn't call you. And third, it was three guys, one of which I had already taken care of. Not to mention, you know damn well that I have been in more difficult situations than today and handled it."

He sighed, chastised. "You're right, I'm sorry. But it was still careless of you."

"Right." I snorted. "And you've never done anything like that before."

Danny laughed. "She's you got there, babe."

Max just looked worried for our sanity. With Chin rejoining us, a moment later.

"Chin, did you reach them?" Steve asked.

He nodded. "Thankfully whatever data they received, they either haven't acted on yet, or are still going through it. Either way, Kono and Adam are fine and are moving locations as we speak."

We all visibly relaxed. The news that Kono and Adam were still safe, making all of us feel better. Watching as HPD and SWAT, prisoners in tow, started to depart. As did the massive crowd. Volunteering to help Chin with clean up and data recovery, while Steve and Danny followed behind SWAT to interrogate their prisoners. Danny making a joke about Steve needing another shirt. With also a promise tonight, from Steve, that the beers will be on him.

That is if he doesn't 'conveniently' forget his wallet again.


End file.
